


【柚天】无关

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: *今天看完一个视频，突然心情就不太好了，可以说我今天心情就很差。所以晚上速打了一篇，知道这大半夜的应该没有几个人能看到，就算是我手下留情了吧*纪实文学，文章里提到的一些发言都有据可依。*毫不知情只知道撩妹疯玩的牛哥和抑郁低沉不敢表白只能硬撑的甜。*请配合BGM《真相是假》《是我在做多情种》等俗曲食用效果更佳。或者不才的《不是爱人》《明暗》等也可。效果很好，信我。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【柚天】无关

都结束了。

19年的所有比赛全部都结束了。

金博洋放下手机揉了揉酸涩的眼，一只手罩在额头上，遮住了眼前的光线。

他将自己反常的泪腺归结于床头灯上的刺眼光芒，似乎这样就能让心头沉重的情绪释然。

不过他知道，都是自欺欺人罢了。

他侧过身子，深吸了一口气，再吐出来的时候，并没有觉得有哪里好过一点。

他的脑子里一直在回放这几日的画面。

从合乐到短节目比赛的失利，再到自由滑前的林林总总，他总是走不出那怪异的情绪，仿佛自己是困在一隅的小兽，不论怎样都是白费力气。

他知道这样的情绪是如何而起的，可他却不知道自己要怎样才能把他消化掉，这种东西并不能像炸鸡一样被自己一口咬下去吞进肚子里。也许吞进去也会消化不良吧，他一想到那个画面就觉得自己可能会变成吞了铁块的汤姆猫，金属的形状都在狭窄的喉咙里清晰可见——一定很难过。

虽然动画里画的那样滑稽可笑。

可是说到猫，又有谁能像那个人一样呢？

他用脸颊蹭了蹭枕头，找到一个舒服的姿势将自己团起来。一双手抱住膝盖，这样的姿势他会有安全感。

他知道自己的思绪现在已经不受控了，他也没有想法要管束他。

思维一直是自由的，可是情感却不行。

他也不行。

他轻阖上双眼，刚刚最后在微博上刷出来的那句话仿佛还在眼前。

那人在采访里说:没有他（内森陈）的我现在已经退役了。

莫名腾升而来的内心刺痛感突然席卷了他的全身，仿佛只有牢牢地抱住自己才能缓解这突如其来的痛苦。

退役。

多么让人不想面对的话题。

金博洋知道羽生升组十年了，现在已经是个名副其实的“老男单”。即便自己比他小了三岁，在现役男单当中也已经不算是年轻的了。

年龄的增长势必会带来相应的影响，体力、技术、伤病等等，都是他们在现役这条路上前行的制约因素。他没想过要在现在退役，至少没有考虑过在京张奥运之前做这样的打算。他曾经是最热爱滑冰的人，即便是现在他很难战胜内心的恐惧，但是这项事业，依旧是他最爱的。

也是他支撑自己每一次摔倒之后爬起来的信念。

可是羽生不同。

他很清楚的知道在平昌达到巅峰的羽生，似乎萌生了一些留在赛场只为了享受滑冰乐趣的想法，甚至他觉得，这个已经封神的人似乎在下一分钟可能就会宣布退役。

他有些战战兢兢的，直到确定18-19赛季的参赛曲目，他才清楚的知道这个人的想法。

那人还会在冰场上停留这至少一个赛季。

而他，还能有机会和这个人同场竞技。

如果没有那一次的变故，也许上个赛季到现在，他还会状态更好一些吧？

金博洋扯了扯嘴角，可是却又笑不出来。

那个可谓是乱糟糟的一个赛季。

对他来说是这样，对羽生也是。

分站赛上的受伤让羽生退出了gpf的角逐，连带着后半赛季的4cc也没有参加。

直到世锦赛，两个人再次碰面的时候，却是羽生输给陈巍的时候。

以羽生的性格，这样的失败大概会再滑三年吧？

金博洋当时便是这样的想法。

直到今天他看到采访里的这句话，才恍然意识到问题的严重性。

如果不是他输给了陈巍，可能他在19年的琦玉便会退役了？

即便是他想跳4A。

是啊，还有4A，他心心念念的4A。

在这之前他还在念着4lz，不过这次很好的完成了，也算是达成他的一个心愿吧。

金博洋动了动脚踝，仿佛那里有千金重。

4lz啊，他曾经一战成名的跳跃，如今在比赛中的成功率却越来越差了。

自己这个跳跃在当年他可是很喜欢呢。

金博洋想着。

可是这次在他面前却一个都没有成功。

他突然觉得有些悲伤。

全世界的选手忽然在一夜之间好像都学会了这个跳跃，可他却丢了这个明明自己最熟悉的伙伴。

现在不只是场上的男单几乎人手一个4lz，就连俄罗斯的小女单也可以跳了，这在三年前，是根本想都不敢想的事情。

金博洋忽然觉得有些委屈，脚踝上似乎在隐隐作痛。他知道那不是真正的疼，而是他无法克服的魔障。

和他越来越远了。

金博洋觉得。

曾几何时他梦想着一步步向羽生靠近，在他身边最近的领奖台上和他拥抱，看着他眯起眼的笑容，自己就算是在那里傻傻的站着，也是愉悦的。

他吸吸鼻子，生理上的连锁反应随着情绪而来。

至少还要感谢陈巍，羽生就这样因为那些不堪回首的原因被留在了冰场上。

挑战4A吗？

金博洋回忆着两天前在场馆里赛前合乐的场面，心头仿佛被人重重地揉搓着。

每一次都要这样摔倒吗？

实打实地砸到冰面上，溅起的冰碴沾了一身，强撑起来又继续摔。

他知道那样有多疼。

他也有过两侧的骨头被摔到不平的经历，有过一次次地从冰面上摔倒爬起再摔倒，直到全身没有一丝力气的时候。

从羽生开始跳第一个4A起，金博洋就没有心情再合乐，甚至一个跳跃都没有再做，只能牢牢的盯着他，生怕他在没有教练的情况下受伤。

万幸，他一点事情都没有。

金博洋在他下冰那刻忽然松了口气，心头默念着还好，还好。

而后的gala他看着羽生撩遍了每一个小女单，又对自己的后辈鼓励了许久。

只是他们两个，一句话都没有说。

这样也好。

至少自己不用考虑该用什么表情去面对他。

在羽生面前他将自己的情绪收拾的很好，不多话，也从来不会主动去靠近他。

就那样做一个语言不通而又拘谨的迷弟吧，这样自己也不必费尽心思隐藏自己和他说话时的悸动和不自然。

gala结束的时候，他便被程姐一把拉下了冰场，走的匆匆忙忙的，也没有再看其他人。

也许他们会玩的很欢乐吧，至少在他看到的视频里，大家都很高兴的样子。

那他也很高兴，为每一个他在乎的人高兴。

后来晚宴的时候听说羽生把刚刚得了jgpf金牌的小男单吓的不轻。

他平时倒是没有那么八卦，只不过突然好奇了一次。

原来，在他眼里，已经有其他人可以跳五周了。

也是，他现在连四周都不能很好落冰，又怎么能去跳五周？在羽生的眼里，大概这些小孩子才能做到这样的壮举吧。

而自己已经老了。

也好。

他真的害怕某一天羽生对他的期待终究是他的错爱。

你看，以后连五周跳的故事都和你无关了呢。

金博洋这次真的笑了。

柔软的枕头很快地便吸收了一滴眼角流出的液体，迅速地让金博洋都没意识到自己竟然笑着哭了。

哭吧。

今晚不管什么情绪都是隐藏在人后的发泄，明天，他依旧是那个笑起来甜甜的金博洋。

至于以后那人的故事会怎样书写，都和他没有关系了。

也好。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 如果我相信我写的这篇的真实性的话，那我宣布这对cp黄了。
> 
> 想打我的话可以留言，总之我的观点是我不能自己一个人郁闷。


End file.
